Skeleton Leaves
by Afiach
Summary: Legolas and Gimli are taken into the Silver City by the race of the Luna Elves....
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Okay so this is just some sort of opening chapter, not much about the LOTR actully. lol, but it does set the scene, no? I just started writing this one day, I haven't a clue about a plot or nothing. So if anyone thinks that this a good fic and should be continued, I would much appreciate your help and ideas. Thanks.  
  
Chapter 1 - Bluebell Woods  
  
Silence. The female wolf trotted into the clearing, her little black paws avoiding the crisp leaves on the forest floor. She flinched at the sudden sound of a bird landing in a tree of gold and scarlet, but recovered herself and moved on. It was dangerous to hunt during the day; she must return to the den. She passed through the forest without disturbing a single leaf. Even the magpies, first to alert their kin to danger, seemed not to notice her. She truly belonged to this place. Her metallic coat harmonised with the dying leaves, making her appear to be part of the scenery.  
  
Suddenly she stopped, ears and nose twitching. There was something here, something that didn't belong. But the faint rustle had faded, the strange scent drifted on. For a few moments her lithe body was frozen like the trees around her. Then she relaxed and resumed her journey.  
  
As soon as the wolf had gone a holly bush by the side of her path sighed and rustled excitedly. Masked by green and prickles sat a girl, her face flushed with the pleasure of seeing such a wonderful creature and the inconvenience of having to hold her breath. Despite her best efforts at camouflage, she still stuck out. Her loose-fitting dress was just the wrong shade of mossy green and her skin too pale to be called golden. She longed to be like the silent wolf; to really belong to the beautiful sereneness of the world she called Bluebell Wood.  
  
Time passed. The girl sat quietly, absorbing the calm and cool air. While her sparkling grey eyes followed scurrying squirrels and flitting blue tits, her fingers played idly with the skeletons of last year's fall, separating the stems and veins.  
  
The rookery at the edge of the forest croaked and cawed as the birds returned to their roosts. The girl sighed; it would be getting dark soon. Better go home else her mother will worry. She was just about to stand up when she heard something. Like the wolf, she froze. Her elvish pointed ears pricked. There was a rustling and a snuffling and suddenly a wagging body crashed into her hideout. She found a wet nose thrust into her face and was overcome with frantic slobbering. She automatically reached up to stroke the dog's rough fur. It responded by thumping its tree trunk of a tail against the holly.  
  
A sharp whistle ripped through the trees. Ears and tail went up, face strained in the direction of the familiar sound. The dog raced away, thundering paws stirring up the carpet of red and yellow. The girl peered out from the bush and saw two elves, arm in arm, striding out from behind some saplings. The dog was yapping and fawning at their feet. The girl shrank back into her den in the holly. Why weren't they on the path? This was her place, her secret place.  
  
She watched as the couple came closer and closer. Now she could hear their conversation. They were in the early stages of an argument and the she- elf's arm was twitching, trying to disentangle from her partner's, but his was firmly clamped. He was saying something about not trusting her, she was denying everything he threw at her.  
  
Suddenly the man yelled that she was a liar, his voice ringing out in the still air beneath the trees. She flinched, but did not deny. Seeing that he had hit home he exploded, raining down punches on her. She collapsed under him, screaming in desperation. He grabbed her neck, his hands crushing her fragile windpipe, and she coughed up blood in his face. This angered him even more and he whipped a small, curved knife from his pocket. He stabbed. She writhed. Then it was over. The man stared in horror at the evil he had done. The dog cowered behind a tree, unsure what to do. A single tear made a path down the blood on the man's cheek. Then he sank slowly to his knees, slipping the knife between his ribs and driving it in deep.  
  
Then there was silence. The girl hiding in the holly vomited and then was engulfed by nothingness and when she regained consciousness she found herself shuddering and weeping. It had not been a nightmare - in front of her was the evidence.  
  
The sun sent his last rays filtering through the canopy to make fiery patterns on the scene below. The sky was alive with colour - orange and red fading into purple and blue. A stumbling figure hurried out of the forest and away across the fields, its silhouette watched by the sad eyes of a grieving dog. As the sun set on Middle-Earth and rose spectacularly on the other side of the world, a lone wolf trotted through her own little world. It was dark now, safe to hunt. She caught the scent of blood, but it was mingled with something else, something that she was instinctively wary of, but also drawn to. Quietly she crept in the direction of the smell, her curiosity aroused.  
  
The princess of Bluebell Wood stood quivering, piercing the inky blackness with her silver eyes, her velvet legs ready to spring away at the first sign of movement. Her ears twitched at every breath the wind took, aware of her surroundings. But there was none. The beauty of her kingdom was tarnished by the grim corpses and spattered blood near the lurking holly bush.  
  
*************************************  
  
Okay that was it, what do ya think? Crap, I know. Please Review!!! I'm not sure if there are any dogs in middle-earth but there is now,lol. 


	2. Caught

Author's Note: The next part of this fic takes place a few years later, just so you don't get confused ; )  
  
Chapter 2 - Caught  
  
Legolas scanned the area with his crystal blue eyes, checking for any signs of peril. Although he felt at home whilst inside these woods, he knew nothing of the tall, rumpled trees that towered magnificently, grabbing at the sky, he knew nothing of path that had been veiled by crimson leaves and tousled dirt. He was also unfamiliar with the divine eerie scent that floated in and out and around the trees of Bluebell Woods. It was a shame that his companion did not think the same as him  
  
"Legolas my friend. Please stop worrying. I am sure we will find an exit to this foul place. Never in my life have I ever seen so many trees. No one could live here" Gimli, son of Glóin, grumbled from the back of a charming white stallion. And still he continued to talk loudly, booming his voice making the birds in the trees flutter above and then ride off.  
  
"And what's worse, I am on the back of this foul beast. Dwarves were made for walking, not lazily sitting upon a creature that would not survive the mines." Legolas paid no attention to what Gimli was saying, but he did chuckle slightly. He was too busy observing the moss covered path which was enriched with small boulders enveloped with mud. Keeping an ever watchful eye on his surroundings and staying in-tune with the sounds around him, Legolas went forth. He did not get very far. A small holly bush quivered to his left. Then it stopped. Turning his head round to check that nothing was behind him, a pair of silver orbs came into his view. But they were quickly substituted by the metallic head of an arrow.  
  
"My advice would be not to move. Not even a muscle. Might I also ask for dwarf to remove himself from the horse and for the both of you to put down any weapons. After that, I trust that you will tell me why you are here." To Legolas' surprise, it was a female who had spoken. A she-elf. It was her silver eyes he had seen earlier, it was also her bow he could see aimed at him. A lock of golden, dark blonde hair framed her face. Her hair had darkened with time as she had obviously never wandered into the sun's gaze. Her pale skin told Legolas so. She wore a pair of black trousers, that were tight around her hips but hung loosely over her shoeless bare feet. A long black V-neck covered her top half while a black cloak hung from her shoulders and reached the ground so that it followed behind her like a lost puppy. It was used to protect her from prying male elf eyes. Even more to his surprise, he found that she was in the company of ten other elves, most of whom were female. Doing as he was told, he removed his sword and bow, along with his arrows. In the very corner of his eye he could Gimli struggling to get off the horse. Finally Gimli gave up and threw himself to the floor at the feet of a dark haired she-elf. She looked disgusted at the bearded dwarf, as he was something nasty at the bottom of her boot. Satisfied that they had both followed her commands fully, the silver eyed she-elf asked again why they were in her woods. Legolas replied simply.  
  
"We are lost. My friend, the dwarf over there" he pointed at Gimli who was standing beside the white stallion he had thrown himself off just moments ago. " and I were on our way to Rivendell, but Gimli, son of Glóin, insisted that we went through the forest instead of going around" The she- elf who seemed to have picked up on the bitterness in Legolas' voice quickly questioned him.  
  
"And you wished to go around?" The blonde elf just nodded. He was in no position right now to argue with the she-elf or Gimli for that matter.  
  
"So you have heard the rumours of these woods. The rumours of Bluebell Woods?" she asked, this time with a little more interest. Both Gimli and Legolas were confused. But before he could answer, Gimli had cut his sentence short.  
  
"And what rumours might these be young elf? Why is it that they are so important that you need to know if they have spread from mouth to mouth quickly if all they are is rumours?" Gimli had insulted the she-elf with his cheeky attitude towards an high elf, especially of her means and status. The she-elf, who was now guessed to be the leader, bent down to Gimli's height. Her dark blonde hair flickered back and forth, playing with the wind.  
  
"Do you wish to live to see Rivendell?" She had no intention of getting a reply from Gimli, but she quickly moved over the dirt path towards Legolas.  
  
"I know who the dwarf is, but who are you?" She was now staring into his eyes, boring him with her dull grey lifeless eyes. Legolas could have sworn they were not the same eyes he met when he turned to check if anything was behind him.  
  
"I will tell you my name, if you tell me yours." he replied, a little more cheekily that Gimli. But it was not offensive.  
  
"Leanna" she stated plainly.  
  
"Legolas" he replied even more plainly that she had done. Leanna was not content with his answer and whistled for one of her warriors to attend to her. One of the few male elves stepped forward and listened carefully as she whispered instructions to him. He nodded and pulled out a long piece of shimmering rope. As he tied Legolas's and Gimli's hands together, Leanna spoke.  
  
"You shall come back with us. You shall dine with us, sleep the night and then in the morning we shall decide if you will live or not". She smirked a little as smile played on her lips as she saw their worried faces. Once again she whistled, this time a little more high pitched and louder so that once again the magpies fluttered from their nests and flew, circling the sky looking for danger. Large thundering thuds could be heard as hoof met the dirty wide path. Then a black mare rode into view, a magnificent beast she was. The mare kicked up dead leaves as it rode on by, searching for her master. Leanna lifted up her hood to hide her face as she reached up and patted the black mare on the head. Next to the black horse she was almost invisible. Satisfied with her capture of an elf and a dwarf she gave them one last playful smile then turned to mount her horse. She led them through the wild forest, where as they got deeper into the centre ,he trees were growing shorter and branches stuck out everywhere, scratching and snarling at creatures that walked upon their paths. Once or twice they heard wolves howling in despair, awaiting for the night so that they can hunt. Their howls sent shivers through the air and even made the leaves sway with fright. Birds sang and no longer did the leaves seem frightened, but danced instead. They fell to the ground, twirling in the air before the wind catches them in it's gaping cruel grasp and carries them off and leaving them to settle on the ground to form a rusty red and auburn gold carpet laid before them. Leanna led them to the heart of the forest, into her magical woodland kingdom of the Luna Elves.  
  
Author's Note: Amin caele beika fion sina re!!(I had too much wine today) I don't like this chapter so I might forget about the whole thing. If anyone persuades me otherwise, I might just continue. 


	3. Within the Silver City

Author's Note: This is a very slow chapter as I'm still working on a story plot. I'm begging anyone who has any ideas (big or small) for this story to please contact me. My email address is nutter_case@hotmail.com , you can add me to msn messenger or just email me. I'm on the internet basically everyday so I will read your emails.  
  
I hope that you do enjoy this next chapter. You will learn more about the Luna Elves (Leanna and her crew and kingdom) and might even see a bit more character in Leanna herself. And before I forget, this whole story takes place after the one ring is destroyed, that's why Gimli and Legolas are together. Enjoy!  
  
I only own Leanna, any other characters that do not appear in LOTR and I also own Bluebell Woods as I made that place up when I was just 6 years ole. Thank You  
  
Chapter 3 - Within The Silver City  
  
The night had fallen and was now casting a dark canopy over Bluebell Woods. A full moon rose into the sky and lit the path before them. The dwarf and eleven elves travelled for some time, keeping a steady light pace. Soon enough a bustling sound of a place nearby escaped through the dense trees and met their ears and before long the group stopped. Leanna slid off her horse with graceful elegance and moved light-footed towards a blonde elf and dwarf. Her face was covered with the shadow of the hood of her cloak. She came nearer and nearer, not a single word was said until she barely inches away from the blonde elf's face.  
  
"What you will see now is my kingdom. You must swear to never speak of it to another creature, do you understand?" A wind whipped up behind them, blowing her hood away from her face. Legolas's jaw could have dropped at that very moment if he had not contained himself. The last time he saw her face it was as perfect as every other elf's face but now it had changed. In the moonlight, Leanna's skin shimmered a entrancing sliver. Indeed her skin was pale and she had a wonderful olive complexion, but the light of the moon had brought out the glistening sliver pigments of her soft skin. She no longer looked like a normal elf but an exquisite fair maiden of some magical property. Bringing himself back to reality, Legolas nodded, giving his word bringing Leanna's attention upon the dwarf.  
  
"I shall never speak of your kingdom to another soul till the day I die" Gimli replied gruffly. He eyed Leanna with great respect but with much dislike.  
  
"Good" she began, "If you do so much as breathe a word, I shall know and I will hunt you down. You may not understand the importance of keeping my kingdom a secret but I now admire you for the respect you have shown." Her silver eyes glittered exquisitely as she untied the rope that bound both Legolas's hands and Gimli's together. Turning her back on them she walked up and over a ridge and past her horse. The elves and dwarf behind her followed pursuit. Both Leoglas and Gimli moved forwards and then over the ridge they went.  
  
Almost blinded by sight, both of them scrunched up their eyes in order to take in the light that was being reflected. Small squared, flat houses, no more than one storey high, were scattered across the land before them in no particular pattern. Each of these houses reflected the moonlight in the same way as Leanna's skin did. Gimli took another gander at the other elves and found that Leanna was not the only elf to have this amazing shimmering light on their skin. Every elf had the same moonlight glimmer. In fact most of the elves looked alike. The male elves skin did not shine as bright as the she-elves, it was more of dull grey coating across their skin. But they all had the same pale powder blue eyes and dark hair. And every so often they saw a rare elf pass by, weaving in and out of the streets with the same darkish blonde hair as Leanna that stood out from the rest. Both Gimli and Legolas were in awe, as they had never seen such beauty as before. In- between these small houses were long, cobbled, winding paths that entered each house door. And if their eyes followed along a certain path, which was wider than the rest and therefore could be called a road, they could then lay their eyes upon an enchanting castle. It was at the very end of this small civilisation, pearly white, sprinkled with moon dust and gold glitter looked like it was from a fantasy fairytale. It was truly a place for high elves and other noble creatures.  
  
The group moved on, passing along the wider road and heading for the castle. Behind them they could hear Leanna's mare's hooves clopping gently and also the muttering velvet voices of occupying elves murmuring about the new arrivals. Either side of them, young elf children poked their heads out through the windows of their houses, pointing in shock at Gimli's challenge with height and whispering about where could that other fair headed elf could be from. The children's faces did not sparkle silver glitter like the adults but neither Legolas or Gimli could catch a long enough glimpse at them before they were ushered inside by their protective mothers. Surely enough, in the morning light when they wake up there would be much gossip about who the new arrivals could be. Soon enough, they had reached the great white pillars of the entrance hall to the castle.  
  
Stepping inside they found that the ceiling was as high as the heavens and decorated prettily with elegant spirals and creative patterns. Paintings of woodland creatures and elves hung from the fresh white walls, the floor was also laid down with gold and silver spiralling patterns, winding in and through the rooms.  
  
Leanna took a left turn and went up a swift flight of white marble steps and golden banisters and disappeared out of sight leaving Legolas and Gimli in the trusted hands of another elf. A rough push from behind Legolas and Gimli told them to move forwards and into a great large circular room. They stumbled inside, still gaping at the beauty of the Great Hall. Elves wearing a black uniform ,with a crescent moon stitched on their tunics, scuttled around making preparation for an immense feast. Right in the centre of the room ,almost touching either end of the room, was a long wooden table and next to it, on both sides, were wooden benches with red cushions with gold trimming placed all along them. On the far side of the table at the very end was a silver glistening throne, fit for a king.  
  
The same elf that had pushed them into the Great Hall whispered for them to sit down and wait for the feast to begin. Every so often Gimli would let his jaw drop and then close his mouth again. He was not believing what he was seeing. Legolas had never seen such beauty before, not even in Rivendell but he had heard of something similar. His father once told him of a magical place brimming with grace and charm that was secretly hidden from the rest of Middle-Earth. He said that Men and Elves alike have wasted their lives seeking the beloved city of the luna elves. Legolas desperately tried to remember what his father had told him about the luna elves, but he was such a small child when his father had described them to him, he could not remember. Obviously Legolas just took the story as a legend or myth even, never did he believe it to be true.  
  
More and more elves hurried into the hall, some brought food and wine while others were guests and sat themselves on the wooden benches. Gimli and Legolas had taken seats next to the silver throne, only because their curiosity got the better of them. The Great Hall was soon bulging full of elves, trumpets sounded and then there was a hushed silence. At the entrance to the hall stood Leanna, she had changed her clothes and was now wearing a white dress that dragged along the floor behind her. Very fine sliver embroidery of the outlines of lilies had been hand stitched carefully to the dress. The waistline was taught and the dress was sleeveless apart form the dangling pieces of material that had been attached to the this shoulder straps. She looked distinctly ruffled about something but hid it behind a sweet smile for her guests. Advancing towards the throne, she tripped on the hem of her dress and fell backwards.  
  
Practically every male elf in the room ran forwards to help her. Another hushed silence bounced around the rooms. It was then broken by an outburst of laughter from the floor which relaxed the elves in the room. Leanna was in a fit of giggles, she was still secretly laughing as an elf in uniform helped her up and escorted her to her throne.  
  
"Are you alright?" Legolas asked, worried. Leanna furiously blushed, but the redness was not strong enough to cover her silver skin.  
  
"Yes I am fine." She took a moment to pause and think. " In fact, I haven't been so embarrassed since the time I got stuck between the stair banisters" Once again she blushed and stifled a giggle and then sat down. Soon enough, every elf had helped themselves to the food that had been laid upon the table. An outbreak of chatter and gossip erupted from the table and soon Leanna's fall had been forgotten.  
  
"Are you the Queen of these lands my lady?" Legolas asked, attempting conversation with Leanna who sat next to him, eating elvish noodles.  
  
"Don't call me 'my lady' for I am not yours to keep and there is no way I'm a lady. I behave more like a man." Legolas looked a bit shocked but was even more surprise when he heard her answer his question.  
  
"No, I'm not the queen. Defiantly far too young for that" she said knowingly. " But I am the princess." It was Gimli's turn to be interested in the conversation.  
  
"So your parents are King and Queen? Where are they?" he boomed. A shadow swept across Leanna's face but it soon disappeared. She drew her legs and feet up onto the throne and huddled in the corner of her chair.  
  
"They are dead" she said shortly. Gimli apologised and once again began to take over the conversation. But this time he asked a more sensible question that had been on his mind and Legolas's.  
  
"Who are your people? And what is this magnificent place? I've even been tempted to move out from the dwarvish mines and live here". Leanna shook her head.  
  
"You do not want to live here. The kingdom of the luna elves is falling. We are being hunted and soon there will be nothing left but ruins. " she sighed deeply and continued. " We are all Luna Elves, we poses magical properties, our blood is worth it's weight in much gold. You are in The Silver City, the last remaining city of the luna elves" Both Legolas and Gimli felt sadness creep over them.  
  
"Hunted?" Legolas asked, feeling quite confused.  
  
"Oh yes, hunted by all sorts of creatures, even dark elves. I sometimes enjoy a good bit of sword fighting, but many lives are lost."  
  
"Is there anything you can do to protect yourselves?" Once again Leanna shook her head.  
  
"Not really. We could move out of the Sliver City and seek protection from other races of elves" she eyes Legolas carefully. " but we have lived in these woods for all our lives. We cannot leave this all behind. Anyway.." she added on a more cheerful note. " we luna elves have never set foot outside of Bluebell Woods. How we supposed to know where anything is?" She almost laughed at her last sentence.  
  
"So, who exactly are you guys? I know your heading to Rivendell and I'm aware of your names, but I know nothing of your origin." Leanna looked extremely interested to find out who Legolas and Gimli were. It was no surprise as of course Luna Elves had never set foot outside Bluebell Woods and therefore only know other creatures from books and word of mouth.  
  
She laughed out loud at some of Gimli's childhood stories, even Legolas enjoyed the dwarfs company. Luna Elves feasted on stories from the outside world, so it wasn't a surprise to find many other elves listening on Gimli's tales. He was surely taking pleasure in the attention he got. After he had finished, Leanna turned her head towards Legolas, awaiting to hear his stories.  
  
"I am Legolas, son of the king of Mirkwood and have only one tale to tell and that is of the one rin......" he never got finish his sentence for Leanna had completely thrown herself of her throne. She was in a state of shock. One of her shoulder straps had fallen down her arm and now her dress looked lopsided and her hair had fallen messily on her shoulders.  
  
"Oh my god" she began. She smacked her head with her hand in a very cartoonish way. " I was going to make you sleep in the barn!" She shook her head vigorously, but stopped soon enough because she could feel her head hurting.  
  
"Your a prince" she stuttered, pointing at Legolas. The entire room had been listening on the princess and was now muttering words about Legolas. Leanna pointed at one of the elves in uniform and he came running to help her up. She told him to prepare two rooms, one for Legolas and one for the elf.  
  
"Why didn't you say that you were a prince?" she scolded him. Legolas just shrugged.  
  
"You never gave me a chance to, my lady" Leanna was still in shock and didn't notice the 'my lady'. She looked confused and then told the elf in uniform that she was going to her chamber to calm down. She also gave him instructions to show Leoglas and Gimli to their rooms after they had their fill of food. The poor elf in uniform nodded.  
  
As soon as Leanna reached her chamber, she closed the door with a snap and collapsed on the bed. Again she smacked her head, she was annoyed with her stupidity. But soon enough exhaustion and boredom overwhelmed her and she drifted into a dreamless, yet peaceful sleep.  
  
Author's Note: PHEW! It's a bit longer than the other chapters. Actually its the longest chapter I have ever writen. I think I might take some time off. If you haven't already seen my plea at the top of this chapter I suggest you go see it as im in desperate need for help. If there are any mistakes you see, please tell me. I hope you like it and that I shall write the next chappie within the next few days(hopefully). 


	4. The Fall of a Race

Author's Note: This is a very slow chapter as I'm still working on a story plot. I'm begging anyone who has any ideas (big or small) for this story to please contact me. My email address is nutter_case@hotmail.com , you can add me to msn messenger or just email me. I'm on the internet basically everyday so I will read your emails.  
  
Yay, more fighting in this chappie. I dunno if I'm any good at battle scenes, but I gave it my best shot. Hope you like! Oh and there are some hints about the prologue/1st chappie in this chapter. So keep your eyes peeled. I have also changed it from Moon Elves to Luna Elves so be warned for some confusion.  
  
I only own Leanna, any other characters that do not appear in LOTR and I also own Bluebell Woods as I made that place up when I was just 6 years old. Thank You  
  
Chapter 4 - The Fall of a Race  
  
Over the next few days, Legolas and Gimli enjoyed the beautiful Silver City. They wondered around the streets, looking at the other elves and their lifestyle, after all Leanna had decided not to kill them. Although Legolas would sometimes go off and search the woods around the city, he still spent most of his time with Gimli. Many of the young children elves asked them questions about where they lived and listened carefully to their tales of far off lands. Most of the children found Gimli more amusing than interesting. At first they thought he was merely an odd looking child but they soon found out that he was indeed not a child.  
  
But today Legolas did not accompany Gimli to the centre of the city. Instead he walked upon the dirt track leading through the forest. Before entering the forest he would come a fork in the road. He always took the right but today was different and curiosity led him down the left path.  
  
His footsteps did not make a sound and neither did the elf that followed him. The path that he usually followed was wild and unkempt. Trees grew taller and wider, bushes took up most of the ground hiding the grass within their shadows. But Legolas soon found out that the left path was far more well kept and decorative. He was so lost in his own thoughts that it took him a while for him to notice a pair of eyes follows him. It was so unlike Legolas to miss a thing but it seemed that the beauty of Bluebell Woods could easily unhinge the mind. She knew her game was up and Leanna stepped out of the trees. Today she wore the same black trousers as the night she captured Gimli and Legolas, but this time she wore a black tunic with silver embroidery.  
  
Legolas had seen her many times during the days he had stayed in the Luna Elves company, but he never got the chance to speak to her. Even Gimli had spoken to her a few times, it seemed the young elf princess was growing on him.  
  
"Lady Leanna, why are you following me?" Leanna growled deeply.  
  
"Don't you ever call me a lady again!" she shouted at him. " And I am not following you, I am merely practising my hunting skills". Legolas didn't believe Leanna's excuse, not one bit. She sighed as she saw him raise an eyebrow, questioning her.  
  
"You're right, I don't need hunting practice. I'm already far too good at it" she joked, "So maybe I was following you. But I do have my own rights you know" Legolas chuckled slightly, never had he seen a she-elf so full of herself.  
  
"Would you care to walk with me then La...Leanna?" he almost called her a lady. Leanna stared at him for a while, taking in the melodic wind behind her. Legolas only asked her to walk with him as he felt uneasy with someone watching him from the shadows.  
  
"Why not!, It's not like I've got anything better to do." She shrugged, knowing that her elder teacher had plans for her to do embroidery. Her Elder was short for an elf, a little stubborn but she had a soft spot for Leanna. So when Leanna was a child, she let her have a few lessons in the art of fighting for it was a great passion in her heart. But a few lessons turned into many and now she simply refused to do anything ladylike.  
  
They walked for many hours, talking about each other's lives and past. Leanna finally began to understand the caring and valiant elf whilst Legolas learned a valuble lesson to never call Leanna a lady. She had told of the time she once bit an elf when he called her a lady.  
  
"Well I was only an elfling, you can't blame me for my actions". Leanna was very good at giving some very useless excuses but nevertheless she still was able to charm her way through any trouble. It turned out that Leanna was not the high respecting elf that Legolas thought she was. In fact, half the time no one could find her and when she was around she was either causing havoc or practising her battle skills. She was indeed a strange she- elf, but a very pretty one at that. Legolas was still hard laughing when a horn was sounded.  
  
"A battle horn" he implied, jumping only to quickly to conclusions.  
  
"ugh if only" Legolas stared at Leanna, she just sighed and watched a squirrel run up a tree to hide. She sighed again.  
  
"It's so boring around here, I get bossed around by Elders and told what to do. I have no friends and I'm watched every single second of the day. Well they try to watch anyway." A small smile played with her lips. But Legolas still wanted to know what that horn is for.  
  
"Oh, they only sound that horn when they can't find me when they need me to be somewhere. Besides, the battle horn had a much lower pitch than that one you just heard". She then turned away quickly and left without a trace. Deciding it would best if he too left, Legolas made his way back to the castle to have something to eat and then retire to bed.  
  
The night had already fallen and the Silver City shone brightly like a star in the blank canvas of the dark Bluebell Woods. Everything and everyone was at rest, that is until the drums of war beated in the distance. The whistling wind whimpered and only the trees saw the raging fire and the most ugliest creatures that ever trampled upon Middle-Earth, only the little woodland creatures fled, the luna elves only sensed them approaching until it was all too late.  
  
Leanna was awaken roughly by one of her guards in black uniform. She had fallen asleep whilst reading a book on her bedroom balcony. The guard looked greatly distressed and out of breath. As soon as Leanna heard of the news that their city was under attack by a group of gruesome beasts, monsters even, she stood up, immediately reached for her bow and sword. Putting on her hilt with great speed around her waist and black trousers, she mumbled a lot of elvish, talking to herself. Leanna was about to reach for the door, preparing to fight, when the guard held her back. He was holding out her black cloak and a very small black bag with a silver crescent moon on it. She put both on and ran out of the castle to defend her precious realm.  
  
Outside the screams of women pitched through the air like the murderous sharp swords that cut through lives of the luna elves. Civilians were fleeing, but not quickly enough. All male elves were fighting to defend their livelihoods, their family and pride. Some who could not master a sword or bow were fighting, using their bare knuckles to overthrow the enemy. But it was no use. Their attempts were failing and hope was fading fast. Leanna ran out to the streets and sight that met her eyes punched her hard in the stomach. She had never seen anything like it. Monstrous beasts were slaughtering elves, she-elves and small elflings. Had they no heart? The pain of seeing a murderous brunt before her eyes hurt like nothing before, but it also gave her strength to fight. It was exactly like the day she was in the woods, spying on a wolf when her parents brushed past her hiding place and killed themselves. Seeing that she found the strength in her, the power to fight for her revenge.  
  
With that memory carved into her mind, she rushed into the battle field, skewering the enemy with her sword. The rage that ran through her body was so violent that she did not recognise herself. She was killing orcs. Orcs, the most foulest savages among Middle-Earth. Stopping only for a few seconds to catch her breath, she noticed a small sob next to her. Looking down she met the watery powder blue eyes of an elfling. He looked so young and helpless. Dirt was smudge over his nose and his lips trembled with fright and a panic-stricken hand grabbed Leanna's trousers shaking. Finding a little hope, the boy placed his thumb in his mouth for whatever comfort it was worth.  
  
Leanna, who now feared for the life of the tiny elfling, jerked him into a side alley just behind her. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know what to say.  
  
"Where is your mommy little one?" she said gently, trying not to disturb the child. Whimpering he lifted up his arm slowly and pointed to the opposite side of the street and the alley that they were stood in. Lying face up in the dirt was a young, beautiful she-elf. Her lips were stained ink blue, she was pale and lifeless. Her soul had been brutally tarnished with a deep wound on her side. The blood stained her white, lacy dress. Mangled hair framed her face which bore fear and helplessness. Young as he was, the elfling did not cry. Neither did he do anything else. He felt nothing, just numbness. Leanna tore her eyes away, a single tear for the ever-lasting memory of the boy's mother rolled down her cheek. Once again she returned to the small elf.  
  
"What is your name? I can't help you if I don't know who you are". The little elf awoke from his trance and finally let his arm drop to his side. Slowly, turning his head to face Leanna, his lips moved almost in silence.  
  
"My name is Elu, your Lady Leanna, aren't you?" Leanna nodded pitifully at him. Her heart went out to him but it never reached him. He refused it. Staring out at the street, she noticed a familiar blonde elf rush by, his bow firing arrows with great immense speed.  
  
"Legolas!" she shouted, praying that he would hear her. Legolas whipped round to see who had called him. He saw Leanna poke her head round the corner of an alley way and she waved at him to come to her.  
  
"What is wrong Leanna?" he asked, with urgency in his voice. Before Leanna answered, his eyes wandered to a small elfling.  
  
"I don't know what to do" she pleaded. "help us". Although Leanna was not one to rely on someone else for her protection and safety, she knew when to ask for help when things got too far for her to handle. Legolas looked back and forth at the two elves standing quite plainly in front of him. There was only one thing for it.  
  
"Head out of this city. Run to the east side of that forest. I will meet you and any other elves over there" Leanna nodded. She wanted to stay and fight but was it worth wasting the elfling's life and her's?  
  
"Quick go, I will tell the others of out meeting" Giving Leanna one last encouraging look, he left swiftly to return to the battle. She thought quickly, which was would be the best to get to the east side? There was no best way. Every single path, road and building was swarming with orcs and death. She would have to run right through them. Or would she? Leanna ran back down the alleyway, clutching the boy in her arms. She pushed herself to the limit, taking a left turn, then a right, then another two left turns. The Silver City was like a labyrinth, the houses were built in the same way so it would confuse anyone who did not know their way around the city. But Leanna knew the city as well as the back of her hand.  
  
A rusting barn lay ahead of them. When they were just feet away from it, Leanna threw herself in. Pressing her finger to her rosy lips, she listened carefully to the orcs that went past the door of the barn. It was close. Once out of hearing range, she picked herself up and walked to the back of the barn, where several horse stables were filled. She ran to the middle stable, her black mare was awaiting her. Mounting her horse, she pulled the small boy up in front of her, wrapping one arm around him and holding onto the reins she used her other hand to pull out her sword and held it high. Taking one last breath she urged her black mare forwards. They gathered speed as they rode thought the streets. Elu clutched onto Leanna's cloak, keeping his balance. Orcs charged at them, but Leanna quickly severed their heads. Blood spattered across the white sparkling walls of the houses. Seeing such a vibrant red set a against a calming white was really disturbing. More blood was spilt onto to the cobbled ground. Orc and elf blood mingled together as more and more lives were taken. Ocrs were over- powering and not an ounce of mercy was given, but the Luna elves fought bravely. Their deaths would be forever and always remembered in Leanna's eyes and printed into her memory. It will stain her for life as an imperfection.  
  
Both of them saw the forest grow nearer, they were already heading east by the time they reached the first trees. The mare's hooves sounded like drums against the dirt floor. The skeleton's of last years leaves still laid dead on the ground, each skeleton for the remembrance of those who lost their lives. Leanna tried to quieten her rasping rough breath, she did not wanted to be heard by any orcs. Elu stayed unnaturally quiet throughout the whole experience, no doubt his mind was still on his mother. Faint screams still could be heard, even in the dense and dark centre of the eastern side of Bluebell Woods. Soon enough Leanna saw a clearing, it was the main road to Rivendell, on the east side. Thanking her lucky stars she got her horse, taking the child with her, she sat on the nearby mound grass rocking back and forth calming her nerves and Elu's. They waited and waited in silence, minutes went by, hours went by and still nothing. The silence was even beginning to hurt their ears. With nothing to take her mind off anything she heard her heart scream in pain, she knew it was broken with tragedy.  
  
After a long time an elf appeared at the side of the road, a gash set across his cheek. His eyes were empty. Staggering down the mound of grass, he met Leanna who helped him sit. Another minute went by and this time Leanna's Elder herself came out of the trees, holding two elflings in each arm. Leanna wasn't suprised to find that she was alive. Her Elder was indeed very feminine and bossy to say the least, but when something was about to come out and hurt a child she would step up like a dragon's rage and fight until her death. She took Elu from Leanna's lap and started to organise things better, children first of course. A few more elves came through the woods, many young elves holding distraught she-elves in their arms or older looking elves who had much battle experience. But still there was no sign of Gimli or Legolas. Leanna worried deeply. Suddenly the dirt circles beneath her feet became extremely interesting.  
  
A bush nearby shook and everyone's attention was now on it. Stumbling in the foliage catching his feet Gimli managed to stumble behind a fall of rocks in front of him to catch his breath. His cheeks were bright red and a small cut on his left shoulder bled very little. He got up again and stomped his way over to Leanna.  
  
"Have you seen Legolas my lady, he said to meet on the eastern side of this forest. Where is he?" Gimli demanded. Leanna shook her head, she hadn't seen Legolas since they were in the alley, a few hours ago. Surely nothing could have happened to him? After another hour or so, it soon dawned on them that he might actually be in trouble. Leanna paced up and down the dirt track, unable to make a her mind up. Should she go and find him, after all it was her fault that he was in her city. Or should she not go, she could endanger the lives of the people who sat motionless before her. She was fretting so much she didn't realise how much energy she was burning. She couldn't take it any longer.  
  
Leanna barged her way through the fifty or so elves that had now come out of the forest, picked up Gimli by the back of his armour and threw him into the woods and went after him.  
  
"Nobody tosses a dwarf, never!" he grumbled. Leanna didn't have time for his complaints, her head was filled with thoughts of seeing a mangled dead body of Legolas sprawled across the grass.  
  
"I'll make a bargain with you Gimli" he looked at her, but he was willing to listen. "You stop calling me my lady and I won't toss you again unless the situation calls for it". Gimli didn't understand why he would be needed to be tossed, but he agreed none the less. It is better to bargain than to be tossed.  
  
They travelled through the woods and slowly like the dawn that was rising, exhaustion creeped into their bodies. The silvering flicker on Leanna's skin soon died out as the moon disappeared behind the morning clouds. Her head was throbbing from thinking too much, her whole body ached and still no sign of Legolas could be seen. Determination carried them through, but it would not last for long. After what seemed an eternity of searching, the sound of footsteps carried on the wind. Leanna's ears pricked, and she dragged Gimli behind a large oak tree. They waited in silence to see who's footsteps they belonged to.  
  
Relief swept through her body when she saw her favourite blonde elf appear, fit and well. They moved out from their hiding place to greet him cheerfully. They were all smiling. Standing just behind Gimli, Leanna felt all her energy being drained out of her. She accomplished her task and now was the time for some rest.  
  
Her legs crumpled beneath her and lay down on the floor, curling up like a cat. Watching in awe, Gimli and Legolas could do nothing to stop the blackness over-throw her and send her wheeling into unconsciousness.  
  
Author's Note: Blood, guts and gruesome head chopping. Well not really. I couldn't write about that stuff as I might just puke, so I made it more errrrr child-friendly. It's not even a great cliff-hanger, oh well. Anyway here are the answers to Elise's review as some of you might want to know .  
  
Faint? Well you are right to guess that Leanna is that child(well that's what I thought you were saying). But she was just a small child(elfling even) at that time. I would have puked myself. I don't know if you have guessed yet that it was her mother and father that killed/murdered themselves(I will explain in later chapters) but it was that act that made her search inside of herself and find the strength she needed to rule her 'kingdom'. In this chapter I've just explained that she had 'fighting' lessons when she was a child. It is just merely her revenge(dunno if it is revenge but I can't think of the right word) for her parents act. Besides she's a girl! lol. Silver orbs is just a metaphor, but I won't use ever again now that you have enlightened me. super elven magic-filled sorceress? No way, although elves are supposed to be magical creatures and in Rivendell didn't Arwen use some magic to help stop those black riders? It doesn't matter anyway. Copywrite of moon elves? Well I just used the moon cause I didn't know what else to call these race of elves I have put into my story. Eh don't worry, if I think of a new name(which I doubt unless I was going to call them Luna Elves) I will change my fic. Thanks for pointing out my grammatical mistake, I will change it asap. You hinted a little romance, If it happens it happens and if it goes mary-sue, its not my problem. But I do hope it will turn out as good as you described it. Thanks for your review.  
  
H. Warrenbeck : I do hope to continue with my fic (it's my best yet, well I did deleted all my others) I'm glad that you liked my fic, so now I officially like you too!  
  
Megs: I already know I'm a great writer, nah not really. I just spend hours writing one good sentance at a time. lol, thanks for your encouraging review! 


	5. Secrets, Arriving and Powers

Author's Note: This is a very slow chapter as I'm still working on a story plot. I'm begging anyone who has any ideas (big or small) for this story to please contact me. My email address is nutter_case@hotmail.com , you can add me to msn messenger or just email me. I'm on the internet basically everyday so I will read your emails.  
  
I only own Leanna, any other characters that do not appear in LOTR and I also own Bluebell Woods as I made that place up when I was just 6 years old. Thank You  
  
Chapter 5 - Secrets, Arriving and Powers  
  
Without any clue to why she had collapsed, Leanna walked beside her horse keeping a wary eye out for anymore orcs that might have survived the night. Upon her horse were three elflings, Elu and the two other elflings that her Elder had brought with her from the Silver City. She kept a steady hand on the reins, her heart beating as the memory of waking up earlier that morning whirled inside her head. She remembered waking up in Legolas' arms, very few horses were available and so he carried her for the few horse she had been asleep. Seeing his blue eyes she smiled, unaware of doing so. It was not until Legolas returned the smile did she realise that she was not using her legs. Jumping out, she landed on the floor in a heap. Embarrassment still stained her thoughts.  
  
Both Gimli and Legolas thought it would be best if they led the way to Rivendell, the nearest city of any creature to the Luna Elves. None of the luna elves had set foot outside their homeland and were now looking around, inspecting every small detail of the path they were following. Only a rough average of thirty elves survived the night. Very few children, some she- elves and many elves that wore the black guard uniform of the luna elves. It would be several nights and days before they reached the welcoming company of Elrond and Rivendell.  
  
Every so often, Gimli noted that Legolas kept glancing backwards, no doubt in Leanna's direction. She took no notice of him at all. She just wondered forwards, glancing here and there, her feet treading through the dirt and leaves, paying just a little attention to her surroundings, looking for any danger. She was either daydreaming or deep in thought. Whichever she was doing, she did it cleverly because Gimli doubted, when he followed Legolas' gaze, that even himself could think and keep guard at the same time. But he would never admit it. He sighed deeply, he knew very well that his elf friend was falling for the luna elf princess. Soon enough the sun had fallen and the elves' conversations became hushed and low whispers.  
  
They had settled down in a clearing beside the path, just behind the trees so that they weren't seen by passers by. The young elflings had attached themselves to Leanna's Elder so they kept her preoccupied and busy, something that Leanna was thankful for. It gave her the chance to wander around and feel more free. The sorrow that was still laid heavily upon her mind was like an iron cage enclosed around her. She couldn't get out. But she didn't get very far. Many of the elves in black uniform kept a keen eye upon her, whether it was for her safety or just for their secret enjoyment. Sighing she went back nearer to the fire and sat down and she cupped her face in her hand as she drew her knees up to her chest. Inside the iron cage she was lonely, but she will stay strong because she didn't need anybody, especially not her dead parents that left her long ago. The night was warm with the smell of midnight on a crisp fall night, with the last of summers flowers and berries blowing in the breeze. Slowly, very slowly, her eyelids drooped and got heavier as every minute went by and soon enough she had lazily curled up in front of the blazing fire, breathing deeply and ignoring the world around her.  
  
Everyday that went by was the same as the one before. The group of elves and dwarf walked from the early hours of the morning to late dusk. Sometimes rough talking could be heard and whenever they stopped for rest, the young elflings scurried around laughing without that sparkle but still lightly enjoyed a small game of chase. Many of the adults took the chance to rest and soothe their sore muscles and the pain that remind in their hearts. Legolas and Gimli just talked about the road ahead. Leanna said nothing. She was wordless. But for some strange Legolas couldn't help but share her pain, he wanted to go close to her. tell her that everything was alright. Shaking his head, he tried to banish Leanna from his head, but it was a worthless attempt. For she was painted beautifully in his mind. The dwarf had long been keeping notes on Legolas' behaviour. Gimli just wished his friend would admit to himself that he liked her. He was getting impatient.  
  
Before long, the group had reached the outskirts of Rivendell. Elrond sent elf-maids to attend to their needs. Any injuries were treated and everyone was sent to their own bed chamber. He practically ordered them to get some sleep. Leanna wishfully complied. She had been longing for a warm bed, a soft place to sleep and mend. The loss of her city still tortured her, eating away at her. But she now had the chance the escape from it all, for now she could sleep soundly without worry. A few days of rest went and came, the luna elves were curious about Rivendell, most of all Leanna. She did not yet know it but Legolas kept a keen eye upon her, even if he tried not to, he couldn't help himself. He watched her as she looked at everything, whenever she saw something new she looked at it like an elfling full of insatiable curiosity, he grinned, this girl was an enigma, she was so shy about her past, withdrawn and subdued, yet she was so open to new things changing her persona from a silent adult to a curious child within seconds. Legolas followed her but he knew very well that the dwarf was also spying on him. Gimli spoke up loudly from behind Legolas  
  
"She is a keeper Master elf; you better not let this one go." He could tell Legolas was having a hard time not smiling. Gimli knew what was happening, he could tell especially whenever Leoglas looked her way, she pretended not to see him and started fiddling with her thumbs and tracing her foot along the floor in circles. They were lovesick. But neither would admit it. And so the days went by and not a word was said between them.  
  
An elf, unknown to Leanna, came running towards her. He was in a hurry. His blonde hair was tied back neatly and he carried no weapons. His cheeks were a light shade of pink that matched his olive complexion. Stopping in front of Leanna, he bowed deeply and took in a deep breath.  
  
"Lord Elrond wishes to see you at noon tomorrow for a council meeting" he puffed, "and that this meeting is secret and therefore nobody must know of it's existence". Leanna stared at him, she understood perfectly well what the elf had just said, it just took some time to get her brain ticking.  
  
"I will be there and I will not breathe a word of it. I promise" she nodded politely and left the elf to hurry off, no doubt to give Lord Elrond her answer. She sighed in deeply as she watched the elf leave, breathing in the air around Rivendell gave her a refreshing cleansing experience. But at the same time she felt as lonely as the day her parents left her in that forest. They left her. She had never felt the bitter sorrows of the world till that day. Never had she seen anyone harm another creature. But she learnt from it and she became more obsessed with the fact that they actually left her. Leanna didn't know why, but she just let it lay upon fate. Perhaps it was her destiny, she didn't know. She didn't know a lot of things. Had her parents loved her? Once again she had no answer. Then maybe she had never felt love before, maybe it left her so broken that she did not know what was what and who she could trust. Leanna never trusted anyone anymore, not even her maids. She believed that if she could fight and never showed weakness, then one day when the world will be against her, she would prevail in success. But it left her lonely, plus she had this really bad habit of treating life with sarcasm. She hated it, but it kept people from getting close to her.  
  
In the distance a loud chime could be heard. Dinner. Leanna stared down at her stomach, perhaps she could do with a bit of food. She hadn't eaten anything in a while. Food might be the answer to keep faith up and to mend her mind. She vowed to forget her memories and carry on as if nothing happened. For soon enough, the whole of Middle-Earth will turn to fight her. She could sense it as it clung to the air around her. Elves had many magical perfections, but luna elves had the power to predict and move things with their minds. Even disguise themselves so quietly that not even a hawk could find them. But only a mastered luna elf could produce the most powerful magical property and Leanna knew exactly how to do it. But it will be a long time before the world is enlightened of the deadly power that is the luna elves.  
  
Author's Note: Very short, dont you love short chapters? If anyone has any great ideas for a powerful and deadly magical power, please email me at nutter_case@hotmail.com. Lol. I've got rough idea for what it could be, but it needs perfecting. Anyway, I hoped you liked this chappie, sorry it took so long. A bit of a Writer's block happening. WRITER'S BLOCK! 


	6. Ending and Sorry

I can no longer continue with this fanfic. Writer's block has over run my mind and I seem to have lost complete interest in this story. Sorry  
  
If anyone would like to attempt to continue writing with this story, then please email me at nutter_case@hotmail.com with an opening paragraph to the next chapter. Doesn't have to be long but enough so I can judge your writing, as I do not want this fanfic to be a flop. Thanks and sorry again. 


End file.
